


Welcome to Canada

by Nemoinis



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoinis/pseuds/Nemoinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode "Asylum".  My version of what happens during the commercial break.  </p><p>His breath is hot. Blowing across my face when he's leaning over me and all. It smells good though, like cinnamon redhots; it's almost enough to drown out the stink of that crap he's putting on my forehead. Almost makes me wanna get kicked in the head more, just so he'll lean close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Moving everything to AO3. Previously posted on my website. 
> 
> All comments/kudos appreciated.

His breath is hot. Blowing across my face when he's leaning over me and all. It smells good though, like cinnamon redhots; it's almost enough to drown out the stink of that crap he's putting on my forehead. Almost makes me wanna get kicked in the head more, just so he'll lean close.

Can he tell I'm nervous, tell I'm nervous? Shit. I ain't nervous, I'm fucking terrified. Can't remember what the hell happened this morning, my heart won't slow down, my stomach's in knots, oh God, I'm gonna throw. Breathe, Ray, breathe.

What? His lips are moving again, but I'm having a hard time following him, when he's stroking my hair back like that. Yeah, that's good. Ouch. Don't press so hard. What the hell is that stuff? It stinks. Makes my head ache.

Man, it's hot in here, but I feel kinda chilly willy. Shock. That must be it. Maybe I should raise my feet or something. Ask for a blanket or an icepack; what's that saying - feed a fever, starve a suspect? Nah, that ain't right. I bet Fraser would know, he knows the craziest shit. I'll ask him when he's done recapping. I don't wanna interrupt him, he looks so... damn good.

Handcuffs? Oh, man, Benton, I am all over that idea. We can play a little bad cop, badder cop. Whazthat? Right to remain silent? Fuck yeah, I'll remain silent until you make me beg. Not so tight there buddy.

Hey! What the hell? He can't be arresting me. No way. No how. This ain't funny Fraser, gimme the key. Get 'em off, get 'em off, get 'em off. NOW! Come on, pitter, patter. Let me up, man. Hey, hey, hey. Don't crowd me. I mean it Fraser. Let me go. I'm gonna hurt you if you don't. I mean it. Stop! Don't make me! Please...

SEE! I told you! I told you and you wouldn't listen. Why won't he listen to me. Please. Please. Don't be angry, Frase. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just gotta get out of here. So, just give me the keys and... no, no, don't be calling Turnbull. Everything's cool. You're okay, I'm okay. See? Fine. Just got the shakes. Sshhhhh... calm down. We don't need him, buddy. Just you and me, man. Always. You and me. Us. Me and you.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Yo, Turnbull. Pal. What's up? Has he always been this fucking big? You grow 'em all that size in Canada, or izzit something special you guys do for the Mounties? Whoa, big guy, you just stay way the fuck over there. Don't be listening to him. He's got it all wrong. See? I just need these off. Then we'll all be cool. We can all sit down and have some tea. We'll laugh about this. Promise. Sound good?

Don't! Don't try and block me in. FUCKER! Let me up you bastard. I. Want. To. Leave. I'm not listening anymore. You don't know what's best for me, you don't. Back off! STOP!! Leave me alone! I can't breathe, man. It's too hot in here and, and I can't breathe. It's really hot. Stop. I'm sorry. Please. My head hurts bad, partner. Just swing me around like we're dancing. That's nice. Okay, I'll just hang my hat here, right where you put me.

This is a very nice chair. Did her highness pick it out? Whacha' doing down there? Nothing to hide now. Did I tell you that your breath is hot? Feels good. Don't look so sad Fraser, it's all gonna be okay. You didn't hurt me. Promise. I'm just gonna rest for awhile so ignore the shivering. I wanna quit, but my body's still not listening to the brain.

But I'm quiet now. Kinda. I am most definitely not crying. Really. I'm just... tired. Ignore the shaking. Go ahead, let me go. See? I'm just resting. Where are my pants, Fraser? I'm sure I came with some. Maybe not, yours are gone too. You've got an incredible body there, Red. Anybody ever tell you that? Sure, I can turn around - face back, face front? I can do that.

Oh, Benton. That's nice. Just like that. Cover me with a Mountie blanket. Hot and trembling... Hey, I'm contagious. Got you shaking a little bit too. Still too much for me, but I'm gaining ground. Hey, Turnbull. You gonna leave now? No? No. You know, Canada's got some pretty strange customs.

But since he's staying, Turnbull's got a broad chest, which seems to be a perfect place to rest my head. Those big Mountie hands are kinda cradling me like I'm delicate. It's real nice. Nice to push my cheek against the soft shirt, little damp with sweat, but still smelling good. Smelling like a Mountie should, if a Mountie should could would smell like a Mountie. Shit. I've lost my mind.

But that's okay, cause I'm pretty sure it's safe here, caught between the Mounties. Yeah, I'm draped over a fancy stuffed chair, bare ass in the air, handcuffed, but still, I'm safe. Mounties don't ever let you down.

Turnbull's stroking my cheeks with those clumsy fingers, which really aren't that clumsy, just mostly big. Rubbing against my lips, asking to be let in. Just a thumb, but no thank you kindly. I'm just leaning here to catch my breath. Really. No need to shush me, I'm quiet as a mouse. I'm just waiting to be fixed. Frase always knows what to do, he always makes it better.

Oh yeah, just like that, Benton buddy. Slow and easy going in. Oh God. More. Harder. Where the hell is that thumb, Turnbull. Uh-huh, gimme something to do with my mouth; let me worry at it a little bit.

Please.

Oh. Moremoremoremore.

Touch me...

Fuck.

right...

there...

YES!

Oh yeah, I'm feeling fine now. Everything just slides into place.

What?

Nah, leave them on.

I could learn to like 'em.


End file.
